someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cold Lead Killer
His Name was Zach Dunphy. He left 6 video tapes of his stalkings. This is Zach's Story. April 5th "Hey guys this is Zach and today's my 15th Birthday. My doctor thought I should make these little video diaries, because of, well., reasons I can't say right now without crying. Anyway I'm gonna start making more of these, because doc says I have to. Bye!" April 14th "Hey guys. Today I was walking home from school and a guy in a black coat was following me. I thought it was a joke so I tried to walk up to him. But as soon as I got close... He was gone. Guys I'm gonna try to keep you updated, but this is getting creepy." April 20th "Sorry if I haven't made a video in a while. I've been busy, and I haven't seen that guy again. I asked people around town if they saw him, but everyone said "no." I guess I'll keep you updated as much as I can." April 28th "Hey guys. Since some of you have asked if I could Omegle, here we go! It gives him a random person at first. "Omg I love your channel dude, can you give me some advice?" She asks. "Sure, what do you need?" he asks as a response. "Well my bff is fighting me and turning everyone against me, just because I slept with her bf who I didn't know was her bf at the time,any advice? She asks. "Well I can't really help you,confront her tell the truth and see what happens!" He says clicking to the next person. But the next person was the man in the coat breathing deep into the mic. "YOU AGAIN!" He screams but the screen goes black and he leaves. April 29th "Guys, time to go to Walmart!" Zach walks into Walmart. He walks up to the shelf wanting to buy a game. "So guys here's a little update, that guy that follows me. He follows me a LOT more than I can show. I see him daily. Even in my dreams!" Zach grabs "Spider-Man: Web of Shadows". "Guys, I'm gonna show you a little game play, so you can get to know me better!" Zach is walking home. But he notices something eerie walking. Like a shadow was following him. But he decided to ignore it and he walked home. "Ok guys, let me show you some gameplay!" The game starts off with Peter jumping off a building talking about Mary Jane. A few tears of sadness go down his eyes but he tries to hide them, being the loner he is. "Ok, now to answer a few questions!" He beats up a few enemies in the game but the more he attacked the more sloppily he played. "First question! 'Do you have a girlfriend?' Well you're not the first to ask. No, I have had on in before. But that's too sad to go into." He starts shaking nervously. "Second question! 'You mentioned you have a doctor?' Ok, guys, she's not my doctor, she's my therapist. I used to get bullied as a child. Now I'm a loner and I have depression. But at the moment, it's all good besides the stalker." He gets even more nervous. "FINAL QUESTION!!!" He screams out in rage. "'Do you have any pets?' The answer is yes, I love animals and everything blah blah, my dogs name is Rubin!" He slams down the controller and stops. May 9th "Ok guys, the man has been following me a lot now. Everytime I close my eyes!" Zach starts to cry tears that make him want to die. "Why can't I ever get a break?" he asks the camera. Finally Zach grabs a gun aims it at his head... In pure rage and anger at everything he ever knew, he pulled the trigger. *BOOM!* Epilogue The police found Zach's body with a note on his head. The note read. "I am the Cold Lead Killer, though I don't kill.... something does it for me. *Depression* --Madsciencetist (talk) 19:20, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Awesome Category:Original Story Category:Journal